Knock
by Verthanthi
Summary: Marceline surprises Princess Bubblegum. M/PB Drabble Part II Added!
1. Part I

A/N: Drabbled this at work! Please enjoy!

* * *

"MarceLINE!"

The vampire froze mid-drift, hand splayed against Bonnibel's bedroom window. "Wh-"

"Could you at LEAST do me the courtesy of knocking!?" Bonnibel stood before her, twisting to hide all beautiful, pink skin… Only beautiful pink skin. Marceline smirked as Bonni attempted to preserve her modesty, left arm wrapped tight around her chest, hip twisted to the side as her right hand covered the secret between her thighs.

"Hahaa," Marceline drew a pleased hiss through her toothy smile. "My bad, Bonni," she said, but her tone contained no hint of an apology. She made no moves to turn away or in any way avert her gaze; she very much enjoyed the way it caused the princess to flush deeper shades of pink. The princess only turned away more, glaring over shoulder. "Relaaax, Bonnibel!" Marceline insisted smoothly, stretching to lounge in the air, arms and legs crossed comfortably. "Hey, I've been around a while, you know." She smirked to show off a fang and offered a nonchalant shrug as she added, "You don't have anything I haven't seen." Except that Bonni did, and Marceline was lying. She'd never seen Bonni so bare before and Bonni was the only one who caused a sweet burn in her chest, the only one to make her heart jump as if it were alive again.

But Marceline probably wouldn't tell her that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. Part II

A/N: I wasn't going to have a second chapter but AlphaHikari kind of ignited this one.

* * *

Marceline had twice now timed her arrivals for surprising a fresh-bathed Bubblegum, and while she was quite pleased with herself, Bubblegum was most definitely not. She didn't like the vampire's red-coal eyes kindling the fire that smoldered in her chest. She didn't enjoy having to reflexively hide herself and snap at the usually welcome intruder.

In retaliation, she invented a plan.

Sneaking into Marceline's house was not much of an issue, as the vampire didn't lock her door. Why would she need to when she was just about the most feared creature in Ooo? Except to Bubblegum, of course, who trespassed at this very moment. Sneaking upstairs was where she encountered a problem. Marceline's ladder creaked and groaned under almost every step she took, but she attempted to remain calm. Chances were that the nervous rhythms of her heart would alert the vampire first and foremost before the squeaks and moans of an old house. Excitement was building in her chest, though, as the plan was unfolding, and how could it not? Things were going to change after today. Marceline would not be surprising her anymore; she would make sure of it. As carefully as she could, Bubblegum managed to make it to the top of the ladder. Cautiously, she peered over the lip in the floor and saw, much to her relief, no sign of the vampire yet. She couldn't stop the devious grin from surfacing when she heard the sounds of rushing water from behind the bathroom door. Perfect. Marceline was amidst a shower. A quick deep breath and wish for courage later, Bubblegum stole her way to the right side of the room, to Marceline's couch, where she would sit and wait for the vampire to finish her bathing routine. While she readied herself, careful not to shuffle fabric on fabric, lest it make too much noise, she could hear Marceline humming a tune to herself as she turned the water off. Bubblegum's breath hitched, and she was nervous but completely prepared when, moments later, Marceline emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

At first, in the low light of the hanging lanterns, Marceline didn't seem to notice her; she toweled at her hair briefly before turning to make for the closet. Then, as Bubblegum's heartbeat began to thud loudly in her chest in anticipation, Marceline's attention snapped to the couch. She twisted herself away instinctively, much like Bubblegum had done, and snarled at the trespasser. "Who's there!?" she demanded.

The princess inhaled deeply, allowing herself a moment to build courage, and stood from the couch, taking a few slow, sauntering steps towards the modest vampire. "Relaaax, Marceline," she mimicked as she took another slow step into better light, "You don't have anything I haven't seen…" She paused to let her prey, mouth open and blinking in confusion, take in its ruin.

What Marcy saw then was not the shy woman who turned away to preserve her modesty days ago, but instead a confident, attractive, pink princess clad in only a towel. She watched as delicate pink fingers grasped the towel at the point where it was tucked in and gave that corner a light tug.

The towel needed no more convincing and fell to pool on the floor around Bonnibel's ankles.

* * *

A/N: Were you surprised?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
